


the slightest things, I will be however I want to be

by kingley (DoubtThem)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtThem/pseuds/kingley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu likes Nayeon. Nayeon doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the slightest things, I will be however I want to be

Tzuyu checks her phone for the fifth time. The barista glances at her pitifully.  

 

Nayeon: sorry :( ran into jungie again  

 

Tzuyu sighed.  

 

__*__

 

"Would you hold this for me?" Nayeon asks, holding up her purse. Tzuyu nods, already carrying three of Nayeon's shopping bags.  

 

Nayeon returns to her cellphone.  

 

__*__

 

Tzuyu: movie on friday?  

 

Message read.  

 

There is no response. Tzuyu is not surprised.  

 

__*__

 

Tzuyu awakens after another dream filled with yearning. The sun shines persistently through her curtains.  

 

Tzuyu reaches for her cellphone and deletes Nayeon's number.  

 

_________ 

 

Message from: +1927890 

 

Hang out today? 

 

Message read.  

 

_________ 

 

Tzuyu occupies herself with different things.  

 

She tries not to think of Nayeon.  

 

She knows how quickly love can turn to resentment.  

 

Tzuyu shuts off the treadmill, wiping her neck with a towel.  

 

As she unscrews her bottle, water dribbling down her throat, Tzuyu remembers the smell of Nayeon's perfume. 

 

Overbearing, cloying... Sickening.  

 

________ 

 

Tzuyu forgets the direction that Nayeon's hair parts. She forgets her favorite color, fruit and SNSD album.  

 

She glances out of her car window, and smiles at a stranger caught staring.  

 

__________ 

 

Mina and Momo host a party.  

 

Tzuyu is invited. She does not wonder if Nayeon will show up. She does not fret over her outfit, hoping to impress her. Her heart does not flutter. 

 

She simply pulls on a dress and steps out of her apartment.  

 

__________ 

Tzuyu reclines against a couch. She glances up at the ceiling, noticing a patch that is whiter than others. It is plastered to cover up a water stain. 

 

Tzuyu chuckles to herself. Such a strange thing to notice.  

 

She has spoken to the hosts, danced with Dahyun, sang with Jihyo and not a single thing bothers her.  

 

She closes her eyes and drifts.  

 

________ 

 

Tzuyu feels the caress of a hand, pulling her hair behind her ear.  

 

She blinks open her eyes. 

 

"Hey," Nayeon greets. She does not appear as radiant as she had once been. Her eyes do not twinkle. Her hair does not shine. She is simply a pretty girl. A pretty acquaintance. Tzuyu closes her eyes once more. 

 

"Hey," she responds, and sinks further into a dreamless night. 


End file.
